1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic needles and, more particularly, to a needle having a curlable tip formed from a shape memory polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
Improper and unsafe needle-syringe disposal is a worldwide healthcare issue. It has been well documented especially in developing countries which cause tens of millions of hepatitis and HIV infections each year. The conventional steel needle requires high temperature for incineration and will generate a large amount of waste. Even after disabling the needles, they are still sharp hazards and potentially dangerous for the recycling workers. Auto-disable needle-syringes have been developed in recent years to solve the problem of reusing, most of these devices worked by preventing the syringes plunger from being withdrawn after injection. These needles are complicated designs that involve multiple actuating parts, including sleeves and/or springs. Thus, the needle disposal and recycling problem has not yet been solved.